Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power transfer technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless power transmitter and an operation method of the same.
Description of Related Art
In the future, it is expected that wireless power chargers will be widely adopted and deployed in both public and private spaces. People can charge their mobile devices and batteries by simply placing them closed to the wireless power charger. In some cases, the user may place the devices or batteries on the charger and leave for other business. After a while, the user may want to know the charging status of the devices or batteries. However, an efficient way to check the charging status of the devices or batteries is still unavailable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wireless power transmitter and an operation method of the same to address the above issues.